


Still Could

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just don’t get it, is all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Could

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "laughter"

“I just don’t get it, is all,” said Mal, when the hurt of his previously-faithful first mate defying his orders had faded. “Weren’t you against me hiring him?”

Zoe looked across the cargo hold, where her almost-newlywed husband was helping to secure their current cargo, lifting half as much as Jayne could and smiling all the while.

“He makes me laugh, sir,” she said, after a long moment. “Wasn’t sure I still could, anymore.”

“Still,” said Mal. “Did you have to _marry_ him?”

“Yes, sir.”

He sighed. “Could do with some laughter, myself.”

Zoe smiled. “I know just the man.”

THE END


End file.
